A World Apart
by Rainbow Vampiress
Summary: Haruhi and Mori are possibly falling in love. Will the host club get in the way? Or is Haruhi falling for somebody else?
1. Hosts of the Corn

I just wanted to say that this is my first Fanfic, so let me know how I do pleeeaaase! I promise I won't keep popping messages up in my story. Enjoy and review. Thanks!

"Ugh I can't believe the host club has kidnapped me again for one of their stupid schemes," Haruhi muttered as she crossed her arms and flopped stubbornly onto a bench, refusing to take part in the rest of the club's antics as they squeeled and chased each other, causing little kids to stare at the teens in awe.

"I don't think this would quite be considered one of our 'schemes' as you called it Haruihi," Kyoya said as he pushed his glasses up, startling Haruhi.

"Gah! Senpai, I didn't see there," she said irritatedly.

"That's quite alright Haruhi," said Kyoya graciously, seeming to accept Haruhi's comment as an apology rather then a reason to give one. "As I was saying, this is merely a simple antic of Tamaki's; he had no special reason for this outing other then the idea for the host club to have," here he paused before saying the last word as if mocking it, "fun."

Haruhi sighed. "I wish he would just leave me out of it for once, especially since I feel so lousy."

**An Hour Earlier**

Haruhi was laying on her couch, dozing off with the t.v. on, not paying any attention to the rediculous soap opera her father had left on before leaving for work in a late rush. "Mmm," she hummed, snuggling into her blanket. "I'm so glad I got sick on a weekend. Now I won't have to miss any school. I just need some rest," she murmered on the edge of sleep.

She had just barely slipped from conciousness when the Hitachiin twins burst through the front door with a bang and called out her naeme. Haruhi woke with a scream and fell on the floor. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she yelled at Hikaru and Kaoru while jumping up from the ground. "Get out of my house!"

"Now, now, Haruhi," began Kaoru.

"Boss' orders you know," finished Hikaru, both of them brushing off her commands with devilish grins and waving hands.

"Out!"" insisted Haruhi angrily, pointing to the door,

Suddenly one of the twins grabbed her from behind. "Let go of me!"

The other twin walked over to the struggling girl and leaned into her face with an indifferent expression. "Why are you wearing pajamas? It's three in the afternoon." He turned from her brusquely and waved to his brother. "You know what this means."

The second twin laughed evilly and yelled, "We get to undress you!"

"What?" yelled Haruhi, struggling even more. "No way!"

"Yes way!" the twins cried gleefully in unison, releasing Haruhi only to pull racks full of girl's clothes out of nowhere and filling the whole room except for the small space where the three of them stood.

"Isn't this a fire hazard?" cried Haruhi in the confusion as the twins wrestled with each other over which outfit to put on the usual "tomboy". The male-esque girl had begun to crawl under one of the racks to escape when the boys grabbed her and tried to undress her.

"You have to put this on!" Hikaru commanded, waving a short blue dress.

"You will look so cute!" Kaoru agreed, reaching for Haruhi's shirt buttons.

"Alright!" she consented with extreme irritation, pushing both boys away by their faces. "I will put the stupid thing on! Just get out!" She pushed the Hitachiins out the door and shoved the clothing racks out with them. She came out wearing the dress and a matching headband that had been tossed the window.

"Haruhi!"

"You look so adorable!" Both twins grabbed her in a tight hug and rubbed their faces against hers.

"Yeah, whatever," she grumbled before pushing them off and getting into their waiting limo, slamming the door. The boys shrugged before following her into the car. "Where are we going anyway?" she sighed and laid her head against the seat. She wasn't sure if she was dizzy just because she was sick or because of the crazy shenanigans the host club once again included her in unwillingly.

"The boss decided we should see how commoners celebrate Halloween," Kaoru said.

"So we're going to some wierd place called a pumpkin patch," he continued. "The rest of the club will meet us there."

"Beautiful," muttered Haruhi.

**Present**

"What was that you said about feeling lousy?" questioned Kyoya, not showing any sign of real concern.

"It's nothing," scowled Haruhi. "I'm just sick is all."

"What?" shrieked Tamaki, overhearing (eavesdropping on really) their conversation. He grabbed his so-called daughter's shoulders and lifted her uncomfortably into the air. "Daddy's little girl is sick?"

"Put me down senpai..." Haruhi said simply.

Tamaki clutched the girl to his chest awkwardly and span around to face Hikaru and Kaoru, who was now standing with the rest of the club to what the commotion was about. "How could you bring my precious little girl out here like this in such horrible condition, you fiends?"

"Hey, we didn't know she was sick." Hikaru shrugged.

"Besides," Kaoru included, "we were just following your orders, boss."

Together, they loomed over Tamaki intimidatingly and said, "So it's really your fault!"

Tamaki's arms dropped defeatedly as he went limp, causing Haruhi to slide to the ground. "My... fault?" He whimpered before falling to his knees in front of Haruhi.

"You're the one who said-"

"Get her to come at all costs."

Tamaki begen sobbing. "Daddy is so sorry! Can his little girl ever forgive him?"

"Get over it senpai." Haruhi got up and brushed herself off in annoyance. "It's just a little fever, I'm fine. And stop speaking in third person and saying you're my father, it's annoying."

"Annoying?" whimpered Tamaki even weaker then before. He froze to the spot, on his hands and knees in the dirt with a tear on his face.

"Tama-chan?" said Hunny, poking the host club leader's cheek inquisitively.

"Can we just do whatever it is we came here to do?" said the exasperated Haruhi, turning her back on Tamaki.

"Right! Well..." began Tamaki, jumping up and hiding his bruised ego the best he could. "We have come here to experience the commoner traditions for Halloween! Shall we start with choosing a pumpkin or the corn maze?"

The twins looked at each other on confusion. "Choosing a pumkin?"

"For what?

"Hmmmm..." thought Tamaki. "I don't know..."

"I suggest we start with the maze," Kyoya chimed in, with a suspicious amount of interest.

"What the deal, senpai?" questioned Haruhi.

Kyoya grinned and pushed his glasses up, the sun glinting off them ominously. "I just thought it would be fun is all."

The host club walked silently to the entance points of the corn maze, with not a single one taking their eyes off Kyoya. "Here we are!" he announced cheerfully when they reached their destination. "This is said to be one of the biggest corn mazes in Japan. I think to make it a little more interesting, we should break into two teams for a competetion. Whoever gets through the maze first shall receive these photos of Haruhi, taken of her while in a bubble bath." Kyoya lifted two photos and shook them teasingly.

All at once, Tamaki had a nosebleed and froze in shock, the twins had a fit of giggling, Hunny covered his eyes, Mori blushed a slight pink, and Haruhi tried to snatch the pictures from Kyoya's hand.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she screamed. "Does privacy mean anything to any of you? How did you even get those?"

Kyoya smirked in his cool yet mischievous way. "I have my ways."

Tamaki snapped back to reality and lashed out at Kyoya. "What do you think you're doing? How dare you do such a thing to my little girl! I demand you hand those pictures to me for safe keeping immediately!"

"Yeah right you perv!" raged Haruhi. "You just want those pictures for yourself, sicko!"

"Now, now, there is no need to fight." Kyoya was enjoying this far too much. "Whovever wins will get these photos and the freedom to do with them as they please. Now pick your teams."

"We choose the boss!" the twins said in unison, grabbing Tamaki's arms.

"That's fine," declared Tamaki in his princely way. "but I demand that my daughter stays with her father!"

"I have had enough of you today Tamaki-senpai. It's your fault we're in this mess anyway. I'm going with Hunny and Mori-senpai." Haruhi stood defiantly next to the cousins while her remarks stabbed Tamaki with invisable arrows.

"Mommy, do something!" pleaded Tamaki, suddenly on his knees in front of Kyoya.

"That fine, Haruhi," Kyoya smoothly disapointed the sobbing "father" at his feet. "This way the groups will be even."

"But what about you, Kyo-chan?" asked Hunny, climbing onto Mori's shoulders.

"I will wait by the exit for you to complete the maze. I'm afraid I have some business that I must attend to immediately."

"What business could you possibly need to do in a pumpkin patch?" grouched Haruhi.

Kyoya ignored the question and headed in the opposite direction of his fellow hosts. "See you at the finish!" he cheered, waving the photos behind him as he walked.

The twins saluted him in sync before linking their arms in Tamaki's and dragging him off to one entrance of the maze. "Come on boss!

"No time to lose!"

"But... but... but... Haruhiiiiiiii!" he yelled in dramatic anguish, yet he let himself be dragged away by the twins.

"Come on you guys." Haruhi headed towards the other entrance. "The sooner we get through this stupid thing the faster I can go home."

"It will be fun, Haru-chan!" Hunny jumped from Mori to Haruhi's back, quite nearly knocking her over. "Just try it!" The boy lolita grinned in his overly-cute way.

The three walked on in silence for half an hour. "Come on!" complained Haruhi, still agitated and feeling worse every minute. "How long is this going to take?" She paused and leaned on one of the benches scattered throught the maze, swaying a bit.

"Haru-chan!" Hunny wrapped his arms around her waist. "Are you okay?" His eyes sparkled with worry, looking up into her face. Mori stood next to them, his usual blank expression replaced with worry.

I'm fine Hunny-senpai." She patted his head and continued walking, the Lolita boy holding her hand and squeezing Usa-chan. Mori walked close behind, keeping his eyes on both of them.

They turned yet another corner and two boys dressed as Freddie and Jason jumped out at them yelling and revving a chainsaw. Hunny let out a loud shriek and ran as fast as he could past them, sobbing. The teen culprits fell to the ground, laughing hysterically. Their masks and prop chainsaw fell to the ground with a clatter a few inches away.

"Did you see that kid's face?" cried one through his hysterics.

"What did you do that for?" Haruhi shouted and stood over the boys with clenched fists.

"We were just messing around," Freddie said casually, wiping tears away.

"Besides," sneered Jason, "what are you going to do about it? You're just a girl."

Mori took a step towards the boys and lifted them easily by their shirts. "Apologize," he commanded, making it clear what would happen if they didn't by his tightening grip.

"We're sorry," squeaked the boys in terror, their eyes wide as they dangled in the air. Mori tossed them back onto the ground and walked quickly in the direction Hunny had fled, looking back to make sure Haruhi was following.

How are we ever going to find him in this place? Haruhi wondered and tried to keep up with Mori. She stopped suddenly, overcome with a dizzy spell. She rubbed her forehead with her middle and pointer fingers, trying to stay upright. "Are you alright?" Mori loomed protectively over Haruhi, worry filling his eyes.

"I'm... fine, senpai," she assured haltingly. "Let's... let's just keep going." However, she hadn't taken a full step before her strong upperclassmen scooped her up and continued on with her cradled in his arms. It was clear to him that Haruhi was more important right now then his small cousin. "You really don't have to do this," she blushed. "I can walk just fine." The two hosts reached a cozy dead end and Mori set Haruhi down on her feet. He didn't walk back the other way though; he pulled his sweatshirt off and laid it on the ground. He then picked up Haruhi once more, and laid her on top of his sweatshirt.

"You need to rest. I'm going to call Tamaki and tell him we need to get out of here."

"Don't be ridiculous." Haruhi struggled to get up. She couldn't remember ever feeling so horrible from a little illness before. "We need to find Hunny and finish this stupid maze."

Mori sat down next to her and gently but firmly pushed her back down, laying her head in his lap. "Mitskuni will be fine. He is capable of defending himself."

Haruhi looked away and blushed, feeling awkward by the closeness of her usually stoic friend. "I just don't see the point," she mumbled, but didn't bother to move. He placed a hand on her forehead. "Your fever is worse." Haruhi looked at him with bleary eyes but didn't say anything. As he pulled out his cell phone and tried to make a call, Haruhi couldn't help but stare into his beautiful dark eyes. His eyes had always seemed so mysterious to her; they were so deep that they seemed to never end, leading you into his soul...

"No signal." Mori's worried remark startled Haruhi into reality. "We will have to wait here until we're found.

"Huh?" She blinked. "Oh, right." She continued staring into his eyes as he gazed back solemnly. She finally looked away, turning her face in the other direction as a deep blush burned her face. "You're blushing Haruhi," he told her.

"Oh, um, it must be the fever." She glanced back at his eyes then turned away again. He may seem hard to read to the rest of the club, but he really is an open book she thought. It had always been easy for her to tell what he was thinking or feeling. It was in those eyes. Right then, his eyes were a mixture of worry and slight contentment. Haruhi realized how comfortable the situation would be if she didn't feel so ill. Her blush faded away as she noticed Mori had begun to stroke her hair timidly. She sighed and closed his eyes, suddenly hoping the host club wouldn't find them at all.

As Haruhi fell into a calm sleep, Mori found himself almost wishing they wouldn't be found at all. How selfish! He cursed himself in his head. She needs help. Yet... he tried not to think about how sick she was. She was with him, and he wouldn't let anything happen to her. He concentrated on her face, and how calm and peaceful it was. Everyone else in the host club said it was a cute face, but it wasn't. It had an indescribable beauty. It was the way it always looked so determined and thoughtful of others he figured. She wasn't part of this Earth. He tried to wrap his mind around the way her independence and sweetness built a little world that was just hers. He had never met anyone like her, and he knew he never would. As he watched over her and took in the feel of her soft hair and the deep, calm breaths that came with sleep, he hoped that one day he would understand her little world better, and become a part of it.


	2. Tamaki to the Rescue

Tamaki paced anxiously by the exit of the maze. Each time somebody came out, he barked and wagged his tail, which nobody had any idea where it came from. Upon seeing whoever it was wasn't Haruhi, he continued pacing quietly. Hikaru, Kaoru, and Kyoya stood nearby, talking.

"I can't believe the boss won't even look at these," Kaoru said, shifting through the prize photos they had won.

"Even if they are fake," Hikaru commented, looking over his brother's shoulder.

Kyoya smiled a little. "He's probably just trying to act like a gentleman in front of us. Although, he did seem upset when he found out I had you two photo-shop these."

Looking at the photos, one could obviously tell it wasn't really Haruhi. In some she was seductively turned away and looking over her shoulder with a sultry expression. In others, she was teasingly winking and sticking her tongue out. Luckily, anything inappropriate to see was always covered by bubbles.

Tamaki had begun his pacing fifteen minutes after he and the twins had come out of the maze and they had told him the pictures were photo-shopped, receiving the riot act. It was now an hour and a half past the time the host club had began their adventure in the maze, and everyone was getting a bit worried. Tamaki heard rustling by the exit and stopped to bark and stare at who emerged. To everyone's surprise, Hunny burst out of the maze, alone and sobbing.

"What's the matter, Hunny-senpai?" Kaoru questioned as the club gathered around their small friend.

"Where's Haruhi and Mori?" asked Tamaki much more urgently.

Hunny just rubbed his eyes and gave Usa-chan a tight squeeze. "These two scary guys jumped out at us! I was so scared I just ran away! I don't know where Takashi and Haru-chan are. I made it out by myself."

"What? You mean they're by themselves?" Tamaki flipped. "How long ago did you leave them?"

"About an hour ago maybe."

"There's no telling what the monster had done to her!" By now Tamaki had imagined an evil Mori laughing and holding a blushing Haruhi, who had one hand on her dress, pulling it down and the other guarding her face from a kiss. "Oh Takashi!" she moaned.

"Let's go save my little girl!"

xxx

Mori checked once more to see if his cell had any service. Still nothing. He placed his hand on Haruhi's forehead. Her fever had gone down some. He let out a relieved sigh and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. She really just needed some rest, he thought. He was surprised she was getting any in the middle of a club outing, that was the least likely place for anyone to sleep. He stared into the girl's face and absentmindedly traced the side of it with his finger. He had never been at all intimate with anyone before, it shocked him that it felt so natural.

Haruhi stirred and rolled onto her back, causing him to withdraw his hand quickly. She smiled up at him, blinking her large, honey-colored eyes sleepily. Mori's mouth twitched into an involuntary smile in return. Waking up a little more, her smile faded and she rubbed her eyes. "I can't believe I fell asleep. I'm sorry senpai."

"Don't be sorry. It was no problem. I'm just glad you're okay." He looked away, disappointed with the formality. He had nearly forgotten reality in his daydreams of being closer with her.

"What's wrong, Mori-senpai?"

Mori whipped his head back to face Haruhi. How had she known? Nobody but Hunny had ever read him before. He searched the inquisitive face but found no answers. Before another word could be spoken between them, they were distracted by a horribly loud chopping noise growing in intensity and a sudden, strong wind. They looked up to see an unfortunately familiar figure hanging out the aircraft door and yelling through a megaphone, "Haruhi! Are you alright? Get away from him! Daddy's here now!"

"Oh great," groaned Haruhi sarcastically and sat up, rubbing her head. Mori simply raised his eyebrows at the outlandish rescue, both slightly amused and upset that Haruhi would be taken from him. He wrapped his arm around her mid-section and grabbed onto the ladder that was lowered from the helicopter. They were pulled inside and greeted by Tamaki's screams for Mori to unhand his daughter and asking exactly what they had been doing. Ignoring the tirade of the jealous prince, Mori sat Haruhi down gently in a seat and was then slammed into by Hunny.

"Takashi! I was so worried!" he sobbed. Mori simply patted his small cousin's head and sat down in the last unclaimed seat.

"Was the dramatic rescue really necessary, senpai?" grumbled Haruhi.

Tamaki ignored her question and continued his yelling. "What were you two doing? You don't belong being alone with a man other then your father for so long! Did he touch you?"

"I didn't feel well! I just fell asleep! Unlike the rest of you, Mori-senpai is a good friend! He tried to take care of me!" Tamaki and Haruhi continued their arguing while the rest of the club looked on. Mori just gazed out a window silently. Hunny studied him, furrowing his eyebrows and trying to figure out what had happened between the two.

xxx

Haruhi had been dropped off at her house by the club, Tamaki receiving the blame from her angry father. The rest of the club quickly went their separate ways in the personal limos they had called ahead and told to wait at the apartment. Hunny sat awkwardly next to his silent cousin, trying not to make a noise. He almost thought the whole trip would indeed be made quietly when Mori disappointed him.

"Mitskuni," he said solemnly, not once looking away from the window, "why did you run?"

"What do you mean Takashi?" he asked sweetly, swinging his feet nervously.

"You know."

Hunny didn't say anything. He knew. He knew why he ran and waited alone in the maze. He knew that Mori already understood why. He knew what Mori wanted. He knew that he wanted to help, but he did not know how it would end.


	3. The Twins

It was more than a week after the incident in the pumpkin patch. Tamaki, Hunny, and Mori sat facing the door of music room #3 anxiously instead of preparing for their guests. Kyoya of course, was sitting on a different couch typing away on his laptop. They hadn't seen Haruhi at all the past week because she hadn't shown up at school and they were too frightened to go to her apartment (Tamaki terrified of her father and Hunny and Mori avoiding any confrontation). The hosts hadn't seen Haruhi during school that day either, which wasn't that unusual considering she was a first year and sometimes avoided their chaos at lunchtime, but she never missed host club. They hadn't seen the twins that day either, whom were in her class and would know if she had shown up.

As it came close to the time for the doors to open for their guests, the three worried hosts continued watching the door, intensifying their gaze as they waited for the missing female host. Tamaki got up suddenly to pace back and fourth, still checking the door periodically; Hunny's little face pouted slightly while he leaned towards the entrance; and Mori simply sat still and expressionless, his gaze piercing like a hawk's. Finally, the doors burst open and in walked...

The twins. The other boys didn't so much as say hello to them as their hope melted into disappointment and agitation.

"Some hello," scoffed Hikaru, breaking the silence filled with only the clicking sound of Kyoya's keys.

"Yeah," teased Kaoru, "aren't you happy to see us?"

Just then, Haruhi came running up behind them, breathing hard and yelling, "Wait up you guys!" She stopped in between the twins, who were grinning like cheshire cats. Bending over with her hands on her knees to catch her breath, she yelled at them in irritation. "Why did you just take off? You have been acting weird all day, but you didn't need to leave me behind like that!"

"My Haruhi!" screamed Tamaki, rushing to her to pick her up and crush her in a hug. She deflected his love attack with nothing more than a hand in his face, stopping him in midair and making him crash to the ground.

"Haru-chan!" Hunny dashed over to her and gave her a hug, leaving Mori in his seat feeling relieved. "I missed you! You can have all my strawberries today! Well maybe I will leave one for myself..."

While Hunny debated over strawberries, Tamaki began to pout and sniffle. "Why does _he_ get a hug?" He didn't even bother to get off the ground, so Hikaru and Kaoru walked on top of him on their way to sit down.

"Senpai, don't let them walk all over you more then they already do." Haruhi walked over to him and extended her hand to help him up. He sprung from the ground without touching her and clasped his hands against his cheek, his eyes sparkling madly.

"You do care!" He reached for her again and she pushed him away.

"Geez, I was just trying to help," she growled.

Mori remained at his seat, watching Haruhi and Tamaki's interactions. Unlike the way he imagined himself next to Haruhi, Tamaki looked like he belonged with her. They would be what everyone called a "cute couple". That wasn't enough though, right? he thought. Haruhi knew how to handle his energetic personality and arrogance better than anyone else; maybe she was what he needed. But what did she need?

Mori's train of thought derailed as he realized the events had changed. Tamaki was now screaming at the twins about something and Hunny was trying to pull Haruhi over for cake.

"What do you mean she was with you all day?"

"We missed her," Kaoru pouted falsely.

"So we decided we wanted some alone time with her," Hikaru added.

"You don't belong having alone time with my little girl!" Tamaki bellowed.

Mori's attention was averted once again as he found Haruhi sitting next to him.

"I brought Haru-chan over for some cake with us!" Hunny beamed in his child-like way, causing flowers to come out of nowhere around his face, but Mori saw through him like a pane of glass.

"Where were you Haruhi?" Mori asked, glancing at her but not letting his nervouness show.

Haruhi looked up at him with a small smile, "Oh, well after that whole escapade last weekend, my dad wouldn't let me go to school the whole week to make sure I wasn't still sick. Then today Hikaru and Kaoru kidnapped me at lunch. It was really weird though, Hikaru and I tripped into a closet and were locked in, but it felt like I was pushed." Clueless Haruhi put her finger to her mouth in thought as Mori and Hunny looked over at the twins in surprise. They were looking on without a care as Tamaki continued his rant. Had Hikaru pushed Haruhi in the closet and "tripped" in himself to me alone with her? Before they could really think about it, Kyoya closed his keyboard with an unusually loud snap and stood up.

"I don't mean to interrupt anything, but we have guests to tend to. Since opening late will affect our reputation as well as profits, I'm adding the cost to your debt Haruhi. After all, it was your fault."

"My fault?" Haruhi jumped up and turned on him. "How is this my fault?"

"The interruption was caused by your tardiness as well as your absence as of late. Which reminds me, I am also adding the amount of money we lost last week from your regular customers." He grinned icily and pushed his glasses up, his laptop tucked underneath one arm. "Now, let's greet our guests." He walked pat a twitching Haruhi, leaving her a block of ice in his wake. Mori looked at Kyoya and then at Haruhi, but didn't say anything.

xxxxx

"Well that was certainly a busy day," Tamaki said cheerfully and stretched.

"They all sure seem excited about the Halloween ball next week," Haruhi said, taking away a tray of tea things.

"Well how else would you expect ladies to feel when hearing of such a wonderful idea from _moi_?" Tamaki brushed his hair back and did his "irresistible" pose.

"Oh whatever," Hikaru and Kaoru scoffed in unison, passing by Tamaki and leaning on either side of Haruhi. Hunny watched them from a distance, clutching Usa-chan with a blank expression.

"Haruhi, why don't you let us walk you home?" Kaoru asked, sparking more curiosity then he usually would have when not using his common mischievous tone. Mori's ears perked as he strained slightly to hear everything around him at once, but didn't pause for an instant in picking up cleaning off the tables. He was always the only one to help Haruhi clean up after club, although no one ever seemed to notice. He and Hunny had been discreetly paying the twins very close attention all day, as they thought hard about what Haruhi had told them earlier and what might have happened. There were too many possibilities to understand what was going on. They did however pick up the odd expression on Hikaru's face, it was one of surprise.

"Kaoru, I thought you said you had to ask a teacher something after club today?" Hikaru gave his brother a questioning look.

"Oh that's right! I guess you will have to walk her home by yourself then." Kaoru pushed Haruhi a little closer to him, much to the unexpressed annoyance of Mori and Tamaki, who was now watching the three of them.

Hikaru looked at Haruhi a bit awkwardly for a moment before she backed up and waved her hands in front of her, declining the offer. "Uh, that's really nice, but I don't think that's necessary. I would rather walk home alone today anyway. Besides, I don't really trust the two of you right now; you seem like you're up to something."

"We're always up to something," they stood side-by-side with one arm around each others neck and the other on their waist. They were suddenly in sync again, as if the brief moment of two separate personalities hadn't happened.

"Right," she laughed awkwardly. "Well I'm going to head home now, I have loads of homework. Seeya guys tomorrow!" With that, she grabbed her bag and headed out the door.

Kyoya had been quietly writing something on his clipboard up until this point, but once Haruhi left he smiled and sheathed his pencil.

"Tamaki, why don't you come home with me today? There was a certain aspect of the club's funds I needed to talk to you about."

"Huh?" For some reason, the activity around Tamaki had confused him and made him feel like he was missing something. "Oh, sure Kyoya," he said, blinking and straightening himself up. They gathered their things and told the remaining hosts farewell before leaving together.

Hunny, Mori, and the twins looked at each other in silence for a few minutes.

"Well," Kaoru said awkwardly, "I better head to that class before my teacher leaves. See you guys later. Come on Hikaru." The Hitachiins left and walked through the halls together.

"What is up with you, Kaoru?" Hikaru asked when they were a reasonable distance from the music room.

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you push me and Haruhi in the closet earlier? And why did you tell me to walk her home? You don't even have to ask a teacher anything, do you?"

Kaoru bit his lip in frustration. He hadn't expected a confrontation. Apparently Hikaru was only oblivious when it came to himself. He stopped and looked at his twin with a pained look.

"Just come out with it!" Hikaru stopped as well and snapped. "What the hell are up to? Are you trying to push me away?"

Hunny had sneaked out of the room to follow them, telling Mori he had to use the bathroom. He listened intently to the scene infolding with the twins.

"No of course not! Not really... It's just..." Kaoru bit his lip harder, beginning to shake a little. "You're blind Hikaru!" he blurted out. "I can tell you have feelings for Haruhi, you just don't seem to realize it."

Hunny furrowed his eyebrows. That's what he had been afraid of. Mori, Tamaki, and Hikaru all seemed to be in love with Haruhi.

"What are you talking about?" Hikaru yelled at his brother incredulously.

"We have to realize," Kaoru continued softly, sadness trickling out of his voice, "it can't always be the two of us. The host club has made our world bigger, but we're still hesitant to let anyone too close. One day that has to change, and you know it. Haruhi seems to be the right person to change it."

"Hikaru responded with surprising calmness. "No, I don't know that. Why does it have to change? And why now?"

Kaoru was the confused one now. "You will want to leave one day when you love someone, and want to be with them instead. I can sense it, you're already in love. You get so defensive sometimes when I talk to her..."

"It's not her."

"But, but..." Kaoru tried to think of something to say as tears started to form in his eyes.

There was a silent tension in the air, lasting for quite some time. Hunny peaked around the corner to see what they were doing. His eyes grew huge as he turned red and whipped his head back. Hikaru had walked over to Kaoru and gently pinned him against the wall, pressing their lips together. He pulled away after a few moments and stood back, a bit embarrassed. Kaoru blushed and let a few tears fall as he tried to realize what had happened.

"Hikaru..."

"Ssh... It's not her; it's you," he said quietly. "I love you, Kaoru."

Kaoru began to smile and his tears flowed freely. "I love you too."

They embraced then, holding each other passionately and comfortingly.

"You know we can't tell anyone else," Kaoru whispered just barely loud enough for Hunny to hear.

"I know," Hikaru replied. "This is something we really should keep to ourselves, even from the host club."

Kaoru let go of Hikaru and stood back. "We should probably go home."

"Yeah..."

The twins walked off together, Hikaru boldly grabbing Kaoru's hand. Hunny was left behind, sliding to the ground in pure shock and bewilderment, trying to grasp what he had jut witnessed. Mori turned a corner down the hall and approached Hunny.

"Are you alright Mitsukuni?" he asked, gazing down at his cousin. Hunny simply looked up at him blankly with eyes the size of saucers. He opened his mouth and closed it again. There was no way he could tell him and betray the twins, as much as he hated keeping things from Mori. "Mitsukuni?"

"Let's go home, Takashi," he said weakly. Mori picked him up and walked down the hall with him on his shoulders. Whatever happened with the twins, thought Mori, it must have been serious.


	4. Cold Day in the Park

Hey guys! I'm really sorry it took so long for me to update! I was kidnapped by evil flying ninja squirrels and had to come up with a plan involving 20 cupcakes, a snail, and a jar of mayonnaise to escape, then summoned a giant hamster to ride home. Hopefully THAT won't happen again. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter!

XxXxX

Haruhi adjusted the strap on her messenger bag and let out a content sigh. She was taking her usual Saturday morning stroll through the park a few blocks from her apartment. It was close enough that she could walk there but far enough that she didn't know the people who went there. It was the one thing she did just for herself, the only time she took to really relax and not worry about her dad, her school work, or the host club. She smiled a little and hurried down the familiar path to an even more familiar bench where she always sat and read. As she often did, Haruhi found memories drifting through her head.

"Slow down, Haruhi." She slowed. The voice so familiar but so distant. It laughed. A blurry image swam into view of a day much like this one. The trees' leaves were golden and drifted down in a way that made young Haruhi want to spin in circles and not lower her head for a second. She tripped over the path she wasn't watching and fell down.

"Aw, honey." She felt herself rise into the air and her mother's face appeared before her. Her head was tilted with a small smile of sympathy. She hugged the small girl to her gently and stroked her hair, and Haruhi put her tiny arms around her mother's neck. Her mom always hugged her like that, not like her dad's tight, overbearing hugs that made it almost hard to breath.

"My baby," she whispered.

Haruhi stopped and blinked, suddenly tearing herself from the past. She had arrived at the small circular spot in the path surrounded by trees and bushes that flowered only in the summer. In the center was the bench, but on it was sitting something not so familiar. A young couple, kissing and holding each other close. Haruhi looked away awkwardly and backed up. She sighed and bit her lip in irritation.

This had happened a couple of times before; she had gotten there and somebody else would be sitting there. Usually, she would just grumble and go home. She turned around to do so but stopped. Why go home? Even if she couldn't sit in her spot, that didn't mean she should just go home. It was a beautiful day, despite the early chill creeping in, and she needed the fresh air after a week of not leaving the house and another of hectic school work and club activities. Haruhi turned back around and went along the part of the path that bypassed the little bench area. She couldn't remember the last time she had gone anywhere else in the park. She watched a few young children playing on the jungle gym, amazed at how small it seemed now compared to when she was their age and used to play just like them. She turned away before she had another flashback.

The breeze picked up and sent even more leaves swirling to the ground. She shivered and reconsidered going home. She followed a curve in the path around a few trees blocking her view of the other side. She was greeted by the sight of a granite statue shooting water in a short stream from the top. It was a large round coin fountain with a tall base in the center; lion faces surrounded it, spitting steady streams from their mouths into the pool at the bottom. Haruhi stared at it in awe, then broke her gaze to look for a place to sit nearby. She rounded the fountain a little and stopped dead in her tracks, disbelief obvious in her face.

"Mori-senpai?"

Mori was indeed sitting on the one bench in front of the fountain, staring in it's direction but not really looking at it. He was leaned back with his feet spread out on the ground in front of him, one leg straight out and the other bent slightly towards it. Haruhi could tell she had startled him; he had been sitting there with a deep, thoughtful expression, as if his mind was somewhere else, but he jumped and looked over when she called his name.

"Haruhi?"

He looked at her in a daze. Was he imagining her? He blinked but didn't move otherwise. She was definitely standing there, her arms hanging limp by her sides and wearing slim jeans and a long-sleeved shirt with wide purple stripes across it, looking small and unusually fragile as she watched him awkwardly. The look on her face made him realize he was staring. His head turned away slowly, facing downwards as he tried to think of something to say. Haruhi kept silent as well, feeling as if she were in some kind of odd dream. A sudden thought hit her, motivating a quick and thoughtless question.

"Are the other club members here?" Her eyes darted around.

"No... Just me." Mori felt hurt for some reason; he didn't fully understand why.

Haruhi winced and stuttered, "I'm sorry. I'm just used to seeing everyone together."

Mori looked up, meeting her eyes with his. "It's alright." Then he looked away again, staring at nothing visible.

"Um, do you mind if I sit next to you?"

"Sure." He casually scooted over but his heart skipped a beat. For the second time, he found himself all alone with Haruhi, so close yet so distant. They sat in quiet for a while, gazing in opposite directions. Haruhi finally turned towards him and broke the silence.

"I never said thank you."

"For what?" Mori turned towards her and arched his eyebrows a bit.

"For helping me. In the maze. Thank you." She blurted it out and looked down, wondering if she should shut up and just read her book now. That's why she came, wasn't it?

"It was no trouble." His eyes remained fixed on Haruhi, taking her in. A breeze picked up suddenly and sent golden leaves flying around them. Haruhi shivered and drew her arms tightly around herself. Without thinking, he unzipped his sweatshirt and draped it over her.

"Thanks," she mumbled and gave a small smile. She fingered the worn sleeve, forgetting her vow of silence and letting her mind wander free. "It looks like your jacket and I are getting pretty familiar with each other."

The corners of his mouth turned up just a bit. "Mitsukuni gave it to me," he commented absent-mindedly.

"Where is he anyway? It seemed like you two were never separated."'

"At home."

Haruhi just nodded. She didn't mind the short response. She liked his silence and calmness. She almost felt as though she should also be quiet, but her curiosity gnawed at her.

"How long have you known Hunny-senpai?"

Mori closed his eyes for a moment and opened them to stare at the fountain once again, not really paying any attention to it. Haruhi watched him curiously, waiting patiently for his response.

"Ten years."

"Have you always been," she hesitated, "as close, as you are now?"

"Yes. Nobody understood me when I was young; they said I felt nothing. My parents seemed frightened at times, since I never cried or acted out. Other children usually ignored me." The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them. Neither his voice nor face gave away any emotion, but he felt pained by the memories and embarrassed at what he was saying. Why was he telling her this? All she asked was how long.

"But you found somebody." Mori faced Haruhi curiously, her statement just as bewildering as her sad and distant look. He continued the story as if being controlled by a puppeteering ventriloquist throwing their voice.

"One day my father told me my uncle was visiting, and bringing my cousin, since they had just moved nearby. That night we had a dinner party with out family and some of the other old martial arts families. The children were playing, but as usual, I sat alone in the corner, watching. That was the first time I saw Mitsukuni. He walked up to me and asked why I was sad. Nobody had ever asked me that before., He sat next to me and talked all night. He has been by my side since."

Mori realized he had finished with his head down. He glanced at Haruhi, waiting to see if she would pity him. He didn't want her to. She looked sad, but her head was down too, and her look distant.

"Ten years," she said softly.

Mori longed to put his hand on her back and ask what was wrong, but he didn't dare. He could do nothing but stare. Then she spoke; this time it was her being controlled by the puppeteer.

"It's funny that's how long you have had the one person who really understands you, and that's how long mine has been away from me." Tears formed in her eyes and they looked at each other in shocked silence. Neither one had any idea what had happened, or what to do next. They sat there for a while doing nothing but wondering why they had said what they did. Haruhi finally sprang up and let Mori's jacket fall onto the bench.

"I'm sorry." She ran away, towards home, her arms flailing and her messenger bag slapping against her.

"Wait!" Mori called, reaching after her, but she was out of his grasp.


	5. The Halloween Ball

Alright you guys! I have finally finished the story! Thank you for hanging in there for so long. There are two chapters and an epilogue which I will upload individually as I type them. Next month I begin a novel called "Alice's Misadventures in Life" (title expected to change) for Camp Nanowrimo, under the name Rainbow Vampiress. If you don't know what the camp is google it. I will try to post it to fanfic too but I may not until I complete it. Thank you dear readers and happy reading! I love you all!

XxXxXx

Mori sat in a corner with Hunny, who was cheerfully entertaining a couple of guests as he giggled and nibbled the strawberry from his cake.

"Ooooh! You're so cute, Hunny!" squealed one of the girls, biting her cloth napkin as if she couldn't handle the moe display.

"Mhm!" said the other one casually, setting her own strawberry on Hunny's plate so they could watch him nibble that one too. Another girl walked over to the table, nervous and fidgeting.

"Hi Mori." She smiled at him for a moment and then her face drooped. "Mori?" she called a little louder. The other guests paid no attention to her as they gushed over Hunny, but Mori suddenly looked up at her as if she had just woken him from a dream. How could he not have realized she was approaching, let alone standing right in front of him? He cursed himself for being so distracted that he forgot even his martial arts training. He remained silent as he looked up at her, waiting for her to speak. She balled up her fists and clutched them to her chest.

"I- I just thought we could talk or something, maybe, if you wanted to…" Her voice got quieter and quieter before fading out as she blushed. Mori nodded obligingly and stood up to get her a chair. He scooted her up to a small table close to Hunny's and pulled his own chair over, then poured tea as his guest tried to think of a way to break what she felt was an awkward silence. He glanced over at who he had been distracted with earlier as he sat down.

"I understand," the girl blurted out unexpectedly, quickly turning an unflattering shade of ruby red before looking down. Mori merely raised an eyebrow. No, she couldn't understand, but he was interest in what she thought. She raised her head with all the courage her insecure mind could muster and pointed across the room. "You love her don't you?"

Mori was stunned as he followed the direction of her finger and realized she pointed at Haruhi. How could she know? All of the guests were deceived to think she was a boy, and he had not even spoken to her since that day in the park. She had been avoiding him, not wanting to talk to the idiot who embarrassed her… He cleared his head of those thoughts and traced the path of the girl's finger again. No, not Haruhi, she was pointing at the guest opposite her. He sighed quietly; thanks heavens she hadn't found out. The last thing he wanted was for Haruhi to leave the club.

The nervous girl lowered her finger to her lap gently, hiding her flushed face once again. "It's okay. I understand," she repeated. "I will leave. You wouldn't want to be seen with another girl." She got up and started to hurry away but Mori reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"No. I don't like her. Please stay." He smiled at her despite his disinterest. Afterall, he was a host. His job was to make the guests happy. She stood perfectly still and stared at him, then slowly sat back down. They sipped tea quietly until she began to chat timidly of nothing important. Mori listed half-heartedly but continued to glance over at Haruhi when he guest wouldn't notice, but she never looked back.

XxXxX

"Attention hosts and guests!" Tamaki called from the front of the room. "I deeply apologize, but today we are closing the host club early. Don't fret though, my dears, for it is only to prepare for tonight's magnificent Halloween ball!" He bowed in his flashy manner as girls clapped and chattered in excitement. "You, my lovely ladies, will look most beautiful in your costumes, and I look forward to seeing each and every one of you." He smiled brightly and brushed his hair out of his face, followed by screams and sighs of young girls as well as two ignored voices saying "Oh brother!" in unison.

The girls filed out the door, buzzing like a hive of bees. Immediately, preparations started being made. As the hosts cleaned music room number three and collected their costumes to change into, Hunny kept glancing at Mori and Haruhi in turn. The twins, having already changed into their vampire costumes, noticed and made contact, showing off glistening daggers in their wicked grins. They grabbed Hunny just as everyone filed to the door.

"You guys go ahead!" called Hikaru.

"We need to talk to Hunny for a minute," added Kaoru. Haruhi, Tamaki, and Kyoya looked at each other, shrugged, and left. Mori stayed, looking at them quizzically.

"Alone," they told him.

"Um… I'll meet with you later Taka-chan," Hunny said nervously. Mori cast them a final questioning look before exiting into the hallway. The twins released Hunny and put their hands on their hips, leaning over the smallest host as if he were a young, misbehaving boy who was getting in trouble. The look on his face added to the effect.

"So what's going on with Mori and Haruhi?" asked Kaoru. Hunny was relieved for a moment. This wasn't about what he had seen them do after club last week. His relief didn't last long though; he realized Mori's secret was out.

"You know something Hunny. What's up?" demanded Hikaru. Hunny remained quiet a moment more.

"Please promise you won't tell anyone."

"Of course," they replied together crossing their hearts with a finger.

"Takashi likes Haruhi…" he mumbled, looking down and fidgeting.

"So that's it!" exclaimed Kaoru.

"You can't tell anyone! It doesn't seem like Haru-chan like Taka-chan at all…" Hunny sniffled.

"Well we'll have to find out if she does or not, won't we?" said Hikaru.

"What are you going to do?" Hunny's eyes grew huge.

"Don't worry about it. Now go on and help the others. We'll be right there," grinned Kaoru. Hunny looked at them anxiously but was pushed out the door. The door slammed shut and he ran off to find Mori.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Hikaru, his eyes gleaming.

"Definitely!" They smirked at each other before leaving the room, steps purposeful and in sync.

XxXxX

The large double doors opened, revealing the dim ball room glowing with candles. In the balcony stood the seven hosts, keeping good posture and smiling serenely as masked and bedazzled guests entered with oohs and ahs pointed at the haunted mansion decorations.

"Welcome, ladies," shouted Tamaki, swirling a black and red magician's cape around, "to the host club's Halloween ball!" The guests applauded and smiled, full of excitement and hope for a glorious event. Elegant music began to play and everyone took a partner, except for a few girls who had not brought dates. They watched those who were lucky enough to snag the first dances with the hosts like rival dogs who had gotten the good meat throne to the pack. Many could not stand to look at Kyoya for too long; his zombie make-up was gruesome and unsettling. Even his regylar guests looked over his shoulder of feigned interest in the grand chandelier as they danced. Girls told the two dreamy vampires how vulnerable they felt, and how they wished they would drink their blood. Tamaki told each dance partner that if he could truly cast a spell, it would only be for her to fall in love with him. Hunny and Mori received compliments for the cuteness of their matching, fuzzy werewolf costumes. Haruhi, looking more cute than scary in her skeleton costume, gave only the simplest declarations of beauty and happiness.

It was an hour into the ball when Hikaru and Kaoru set their plan into motion. They broke away from their partners just a moment early and moved in on the targets they had been watching during the waltz. As Tamaki and Haruhi bowed to the lasies they had danced with, they were grabbed by one of the twins and dragged away.

"What are you doing? Let me go!"

"Unhand me you fiends!"

The Hitachiins ignored their struggling captives and pulled them to the same spot. They pushed them together and stood back triumphantly.

"Now dance!"

"What? No!" grumbled Haruhi, having stepped back from Tamaki. "Aren't we supposed to entertaining the guests?"

"Tamaki, didn't you pledge to dance with _every_ girl here tonight at least once?" Hikaru smiled deviously.

"And Haruhi _is_ actually a girl isn't she?" added Kaoru.

"Well that's true," admitted Tamaki, rubbing his chin in thought. "I suppose one dance wouldn't hurt. Come Haruhi! One dance for daddy!" He took hold of Haruhi and began twirling her about the floor. Haruhi obliged reluctantly.

"You do realize everyone here thinks I'm a boy, right? It looks like we're two guys dancing."

"Let them think what they will. I did make a promise to dance with every girl. I can't leave out my precious little once, can I?"

"I am not you daughter, senpai."

Hardly anyone was dancing anymore. Everyone stopped to watch the two hosts, who they didn't notice were arguing. Murmurs rippled through the crowd about the pair.

"Are they gay?"

"Is it some kind of club thing?"

"I think it's hot!"

Amidst the whispering mob stood the twins, observing them as well as Mori's reaction quietly. They had made sure to force them to dance when he was in the bathroom, so he had no idea it wasn't of both their free will. He had no expression in order to hide the pain, but his eyes were deep and stormy. His hands were limp by his sides and he felt numb. So she would end up with Tamaki after all, he thought. The Hitachiins just watched and waited.

"I would like to know what you two think you're doing." The voice was familiar yet chilling and came from just behind their heads. They didn't bother turning to see him.

"What do you mean, Kyoya?"

"Don't play dumb," he said coolly, writing in his clipboard. "I saw you force them together and I can tell you're up to one of your tricks. I admit though, I can't tell what you are trying to do. I assume it has something to do with Tamaki's feeling for Haruhi?"

"More or less," they replied, but kept silent otherwise.

"Interesting." In its own way. Kyoya quickly finished his notes as the orchestra ended the song. Tamaki let of Haruhi and bowed, but she just walked away indifferently. The applauding crowd dispersed and went back to dancing. The night continued normally except for the addition of gossip about the double-host dance.

Mori stood up against a pillar with his arms crossed. He hadn't taken part much since Haruhi and Tamaki's dance. His eyes were a dark void, reflecting the dancing flame of the nearby candles as if they were on fire themselves. Nobody dared approach him except for Hunny, who did so repeatedly. He was worried about him. He attempted to fret over Mori's well-being discreetly, saying he was tired and would like to stand by him instead of dancing, or thirsty and would Takashi like some punch too? He wouldn't leace until Mori put his hand on his head and told him, "I'm fine Mitsukuni." Hunny knew this meant he must ealk away and leave his cousin in peace, but he kept a wary eye on him.

Towards the end of the night, the twins repeated their act form earlier, but this time they both grabbed Haruhi. Mori stood up straight and balled his fists by his sides. He knew how Haruhi hated to be man-handled, and now the twins were dragging her like a rag doll. He knew if he tried to rescue her she would just mumble indignantly that she could take care of herself and didn't need any help, so he didn't interfere. He just watched as the three of them got closer and closer. What were they doing? The Hitachiins had hold of Haruhi backwards, so when they got to Mori, she couldn't see him.

"I said let me go! Seriously, what is your guys' problem tonight?" Both of the twins span her around and pushed her at Mori so quickly she tripped and fell into him. Mori reached reacher for her with cat-like reflexes and caught her shoulders, but the impact was enough that her face still went against his chest and they stood so close they almost occupied the same area in space. Haruhi lifeted her face in surprise and locked eyes with Mori, gazing back down at her blankly despite his racing heart. They could feel each other's rapid heartbeats pounding at the same tempo.

Haruhi moved first. She jumped back and put her arms in front of her as if she was trying to keep Mori away from her. They had stood together for only a moment but it felt like an eternity. Mori continued to stare at her, not knowing what to do. Haruhi became rigid and turned on the twins like a stone statue come to life.

"What exactly are you two trying to do? What is it you are trying to accomplish?" Her voice was choked yet commanding, and her face had become red, whether with anger, embarrassment, or both, nobody could tell. The twins looked almost bored, obviously immune to such outbursts against them.

"Mori was standing her all alone," pointed out Hikaru, simply stating it like any other fact.

"We just figured you could keep him company, maybe dance a little." Kaoru leaned on his brother and yawned.

"No!" Haruhi began to storm away, but before Mori realized what he was doing, he had seized her hand and whirled her around, pulling her a little closer. She gaped at him as he just held on, trying to think of something to say. He had never seen her so angry; how could anything he said make her forgive him? He wanted to fall to his knees and beg her forgiveness, confess all his horrible faults and unworthiness, but he couldn't do that. She would think him a fool. He just needed the chance to talk to her. He finally let go and bowed stiffly, his head swimming.

"Please, I would be most honored if you danced with me." He stayed bent with his hand over his chest, his heart feeling like it would explode. Damn, laying it on too thick. How could she not just walk away? His life depended on this moment! He kept still but looked up at Haruhi, waiting for her response. Please, say yes, he prayed.

Haruhi couldn't control her anger with Hikaru and Kaoru. How dare they force her to talk to Mori, when she had tried so hard to keep away from him? She knew she would make a fool of herself and finally tell him how she felt for him, but he already thought her a blabbering idiot. Why did he try so desperately to make her dance with him? It wasn't like Mori to make fun of people, and he could have easily brushed her off. Maybe he wanted her to apologize. His expression was so sincere and his eyes so desperately pleading, she could not refuse.

Haruhi took a deep breath and gave Mori a single nod. He silently prayed thankfulness and took her hand, hoping he wouldn't fail miserably. They began to dance in a great tension, a pregnant silence wrapped around them despite the murmuring crowd that had formed once again. Haruhi went through the steps like a robot, keeping her eyes down. Mori stared at the top of her head, opening and closing his mouth like a fish. What was he supposed to say? He finally decided a simple "I'm sorry" would be appropriate, but his breath caught in his throat every time he tried. He had never been good with words. All of a sudden, she tore from his grasp and ran outside at full speed.

"I'm sorry!" she yelled desperately. She was sorry? For what? She could not get away this time! Not ever again! This had to be settled so life could go on. Mori realized he was running, running after Haruhi.


	6. Confusion

You guys are lucky! I was going to wait a week before publishing the last of the story, but I changed my mind because I figured I should cut you some slack after not finishing for months AND a tantrum from my friend Chibi. Chibi, be a good girl and maybe I will dress like L for you before school ends. Maybe.

XxXxX

Haruhi blinked rapidly, cursing herself for the escaped tear rolling down her cheek. She didn't know where she was going. She didn't care. All she could think of was getting away, and she certainly seemed to be achieving that goal. Out of all the thoughts tumbling around in her mind like clothes in a dryer, the only one that surfaced clearly was "why couldn't I run this fast in P.E. class?"

Pictures, words, and emotions waged war in head. Her feelings couldn't take over her life, but her dad always told her to relax and not be so serious. Mori had been upset, but was it really her fault? Becoming a lawyer required a level-head, but wasn't she still human? Haruhi clutched her temples as she ran; the lack of oxygen didn't help her growing migraine. Why couldn't the thoughts just shut up? She couldn't keep running away. Completely at a loss, tears fell freely and Haruhi found herself talking out loud.

"What am I doing? What am I going to do? Mom, help me, please. Show me a sign!"

"Haruhi!" Footsteps were punding behind her, getting closer. She slowed and almost stopped. Mori? He was following her this time. That had to mean something, yet she resisted the urge to look back and returned to running as fast as possible. Her breath came in ragged gasps. "Slow down, Haruhi!" She looked up at the golden leaves above her. Please, mom, give me a sign.

Haruhi tripped. Without even a sound, she fell to the ground, landing in a large pile of leaves. The footsteps behind her got very loud and stopped. Haruhi felt herself rise into the air and Mori's face appeared before her. His head was tilted with a look of concern on his face. She looked at him with her mouth open. This was the sign. Everything fell into place in Haruhi's mind. Thank you, mom.

Mori held onto Haruhi for a moment, then forced himself to set her down instead of gripping her to his chest. He wanted to cry, seeing the tears drying on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. Curse his failure with words! "I was out of bounds that day in the field and in the park when I talked about Mitsukuni. I knew about your mother and my pain is totally insignificant compared to yours. I don't act like that. You are right to have been avoiding me this week. I'm so sorry…"

Haruhi looked confused for a minute, and then she began to laugh.

"Has she gone crazy?" whispered two similar voices. By then, the nosy host club had caught up with them to deny their privacy. They were, however, ignored.

"This whole time I thought I was the fool! Being so weak and loving you when I was sure you didn't love me back! I stated away from you to avoid looking like a moron!"

A hush fell. Time stopped, and with it Mori's heart. Loving him? Didn't love her? Haruhi stared at him, flushed and eyes shining. He couldn't almost hear creaking of gears going back into motion, like a clock suddenly coming to life after years of lying dormant.

"You love me? Out of all the others who love you?"

Haruhi looked confused again. "Who?"

"Well Hikaru, for one."

She laughed. "Isn't it obvious? He and Kaoru really are in love with each other!"

"What?" shrieked Kaoru.

"That's not true!" echoed Hikaru. They both clenched their fists and turned scarlet. Kyoya smiled laughingly, while Hunny's eyes got as big as saucers and Tamaki made an excellent imitation of a cod fish. Now it was Mori's turn to look puzzled.

"And what about Tamaki?"

"He doesn't love me, he is just annoying and overprotective because I'm a girl. It's actually kind of sexist if you think about it…" She sounded normal now, having shaken off her doubt and becoming oblivious to the serious tension.

"And may I add," put in Kyoya, sounding most amused, "he is to be married after graduation?"

"Kyoya! That's supposed to be a secret!" The whole club gaped at Tamaki; who smiled and winked back. "Well ladies wouldn't be falling for me if they knew I'm already dedicated to someone. I'm the main host! Our club would be in shambles."

"Who on earth would marry you?" asked the twins somewhat rudely.

"My childhood sweetheart, the Lady Éclair! Romantic, no?"

Mori heard the chatter from under water. He struggled to grasp a sing concept: Haruhi was all his.

"Takashi?" He looked up at the gentle smile on Haruhi's face. She had taken a step closer to him and put her hand on his shoulder. Not only had she never touched him so intimately, he had never heard her say his first name. They locked eyes for a minute, staring into the depths of each other's heart and soul. Mori smiled and quickly reached out to Haruhi, crushing her against him and kissing her with such a passion, he swept her off her feet. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back.


	7. Epilogue

A couple years passed, graduation coming and going for Mori, Hunny, Kyoya, and Tamaki. Sakura blossoms and leaves swirled around a large, elegant set-up of tables, champagne glasses, and a magnificent spread of food. One table held six young and beautiful companions.

"Tama-chan looks so happy!" exclaimed Hunny with a smile. Mori smiled as well and nodded. They all looked at the happy couple gracefully swirling around the dance floor. Tamaki and Éclair were a gorgeous pair. They fit with each other.

"Come on Kaoru! Let's dance!" Hikaru grabbed his brother's hands and led him to the floor, not caring who saw. Hunny looked around curiously until his eyes fell on the dessert table, covered with little cakes and French pastries.

"Mmmm! Yummy!" He skipped away, swinging Usa-chan at his side.

"Well, some things never change." Kyoya glanced in Hunny's direction and looked back. "If you two will excuse me, there are some important people here I must speak to." He walked away casually and left the last two at the table alone.

Mori silently wrapped his arm around Haruhi and she scooted closer. They didn't speak, just observed what everyone else was doing. The other wedding guests mingled; laughing, dancing, telling stories, but Mori and Haruhi stayed where they were. They lived in their own little world, apart from everything, together.


End file.
